veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Nezzer
Nebby K. Nezzer is a major protagonist from Big Idea Studios' famous cartoon, VeggieTales. He was replaced by the similar-looking Ichabeezer only in the Netflix shows due to DreamWorks having a policy against interracial casting (his voice is based on a black character from The Nightmare Before Christmas). He is set to return in The VeggieTales Show with Phil Vischer, voicing him again. Bio In his debut episode, he and Mr. Lunt work at the chocolate factory. Voice Actors * Phil Vischer (VeggieTales) * David Mann (The VeggieTales Show) Fun Facts * A running gag is that the characters Mr. Nezzer plays since his debut is that they often run a factory. * Phil's inspiration for Mr. Nezzer's voice was that of Oogie Boogie from Tim Burton and Disney 1993 film The Nightmare Before Christmas. '' * Phil's inspiration for Mr. Nezzer's Voice was that of Henry J. Mr. Waternoose from ''Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc' '''and Felonius Gru from Universal/Illumination's Despicable Me. ** As Oogie Boogie's voice actor Ken Page is naturally African-American, Mr. Nezzer was considered to be a stereotypical African-American. As a result, DreamWorks had strongly thought Mr. Nezzer of his African-American race and, due to their policy restricting African-American characters being portrayed by white voice actors, had replaced the character with a similar-looking character Ichabeezer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) for the two Netflix series. ** As Henry J. Waternoose's voice actor of Kelsey Grammer formerly James Coburn is American Actress for Mr. Waternoose is just like Mr. Nezzer. ** As Gru's voice actor of Steve Carell is the Actress for Felonius Gru is just like Mr. Nezzer. ** When ''The VeggieTales Show was put into production, as Phil managed to reprise most of his Veggie character roles, he was originally going to reprise Mr. Nezzer as well, but recused himself from reprising just that the character because he felt that his voice was not working out well for an African-American character since Phil himself is naturally Caucasian. It is confirmed that David Mann will assume the role of Mr. Nezzer for the new show.1 * Mr. Nezzer in his original appearance was inspired by Nebuchadnezzar II from the original Biblical account of "Shadrach, Medshash, and Abedengo" from the Book of Daniel. * Has had the most villainous roles out of all the characters, considering him the main antagonist of the series, even though he is actually a nice guy in real life. * He has very short minor roles in both VeggieTales movies. * Duke and the Great Pie War is the only time he worked for Mr. Lunt. * He often is paired with Mr. Lunt as villains, good guys, or just partners. * He is partners in "Sheerluck Holmes" and "Duke and the Great Pie War." * He is known for singing "The Bunny Song." * He was the bad guy in most episodes, but he was good in some episodes and outside of the stories, he's a very nice guy. * He reformed in four episodes. * He didn't actually appear in The Toy That Saved Christmas, as Wally P. Nezzer is actually his brother and possibly not the same character, as the difference is told by the size of their noses. Mr. Nezzer also mentioned this in A Very Veggie Christmas. ** Even though Wally P. Nezzer only intended to appear once in The Toy That Saved Christmas, Nebby K. Nezzer oddly had the same bigger nose as Wally P. during Josh and the Big Wall! and Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. Acting * Himself in "Rack, Shack And Benny" * Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" (mentioned; under full name) * Himself in "The New and Improved Bunny Song on Very Silly Songs" * Himself in "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space!" * Moses in "Josh And The Big Wall!" * Himself in "LarryBoy And The Rumor Weed" * King Xerxes in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" * Himself and Olaf in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" * Jopponian in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" * Ebenezer Nezzer in "The Star Of Christmas" * Billy Bones in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" * Ebenezer Nezzer in "An Easter Carol" * Delivery Boss in "Going Up on "Sumo Of The Opera" * Novak in "Duke and the Great Pie War" * Da Couch in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" * Randalf in "Lord Of The Beans" * Mirror Guard, Food Factory Manager and Detective Bill Trout in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" * Delivery Boss in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" * Midianites in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" * Mayor and Dodgeball City in "Moe And The Big Exit" * Mr. Hibbling in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" * Mr.Dooley in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" * Mr. Muffet and Judge Nezzer in "Minnisota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" * Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" * Calzone in "Pistachio The Little Boy that Woodn't" * Mr. Stewart in "It's A Meaningful Life" * Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" * Ben Haramed in "The Little Drummer Boy" * Humphrey Muffet and King Xerxes in "VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly!" * Prince John in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" * Olaf in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" * Friend #2 in "Lettuce Love One Another" * MacNezzer and Scottish Nezzer in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" * Admiral Nezzer and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" * Bud in "Beauty and the Beet" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Zuchinnis